


The Moon of Legends.

by RookTengu



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Based off of Franken-Pooh and Spookable Pooh, Gen, Grab-me Gotcha, Halloween, Legends, Rupert and Dave are on an adventure, Selectively Mute Henry Stickmin, also corn, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RookTengu/pseuds/RookTengu
Summary: It is a nice camp for some people, but there is a folklore tale of the Grab-me Gotcha. It strikes fear into the hearts of many.There is also the tale of The Realm of Selene. It is a beautiful land on the Moon which supposedly is the home of Selene.
Relationships: Dave Panpa/Rupert Price
Kudos: 9





	The Moon of Legends.

"Charles, that's too much corn! And you're holding it too close to the heat!" Rupert yelled.

"Just let him do whatever." Galeforce told Rupert.

"Yeah! Besides, if there's anything else I know how to do besides flying a helicopter, it's popping corn." Charles happily said.

The corn then started popping like crazy, scaring everyone.

"That was a cornsplosion." Ellie remarked.

"Well, I guess that was a little too much corn in that popper." Galforce calmly said.

"Well, I guess that's the way the corn pops." Charles said, as a joke.

"I say we toast marshmallows. They're less noisy and very great for making s'mores." Ellie said, holding a stick with marshmallows.

Henry held up more snacks that he thought was "un-noisy".

"Well, I want to tell you a tale from mythology. A story about The Realm of Selene." Rupert calmly said.

"Oh! Tell us the story, please!" Dave happily said.

"Yes! A story full of ghosts and yokai!" Charles said, with a ghostly tone in his voice.

"Ack! G-Ghost story?" Dave said, his voice quavering.

"This spooky spine-tingler is about... The Grab-me Gotcha! A shadowy, strange specter, who loves to grab any shivering wanderer in his creepy clawed clutches right before he goes..." Charles infodumped about the story.

Everyone was in suspense, until Charles came out of nowhere, and shouted, "GOTCHA!"

The pilot then went to his camp bed, and happily said, "Well, I guess that's why he's called The Grab-me Gotcha, instead of the Hey, That's Cool. Sweet dreams, everyone."

"Well, we all know that's just folklore. As if a Grab-me Gotcha can exist..." Galeforce said, before he saw something in his bed. This startled him. "AAH! IT'S IN MY SLEEPING BAG!"

It turns out it was Dave. "Have you guys noticed how dark and spooky it is out here, all of a sudden?" he asked.

"Meh, I'm sure it's just folklore, Dave. Now, go along to bed." Ellie said, leading Dave to his bed.

Dave instead went to the corn basket, and leaned on it.

"Dave, you _do_ know that's not your sleeping bag, right?" Rupert asked him.

"Well, I think that someone should protect the corn in case a Grab-me Gotcha tries to steal it, right?" Dave asked.

"Well, I'm not really sure that exists, but go ahead. In the meantime, I'll look after you." Rupert replied.

"Now, the Realm of Selene is an area of the moon that is mystical, and it's where a goddess named Selene might be." Rupert calmly said.

"What if we could go there? Probably not, since it's an extremely long way from home." Dave replied.

"Maybe if we had a rocket, but we're not gonna get a rocket in the middle of night, are we?" Rupert said, calmly. He then yawned. "But we should get to sleep."

"Goodnight, Rupert." Dave said.

"Goodnight, Dave." Rupert replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two woke up to the sound of corn popping.

"Rupert! Wake up, wake up!" Dave said, worryingly.

The corn popped so hard that they were sent flying and screaming.

They flew into a lake, with the view of the moon.

The moon was then covered in clouds, with no sign of it anywhere.

The others also heard the popping of corn, and were surprised by the big mess.

"What is all this?" Galeforce asked.

The other three put their hands on Galeforce's mouth, with Charles saying, "Zip it! The Grab-me Gotcha got Rupert and Dave!"

"Why are we doing this again?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah. Why do you have the urge to cover my-" Galeforce got interrupted by Henry and Charles. "Shhh!"

Charles then said, "If we're gonna save Rupert and Dave from that Yokai, we have to be quiet so he doesn't grab us, too!"

"What's with all this-" Galeforce was interrupted again. "Shhhh!"

"I have a feeling that this is going to be a long night." Galeforce said while putting water on the campfire.

Meanwhile with Dave and Rupert, they are exiting the pond, covered in mud and plants.

"So, where are we?" Rupert asked.

"Wait... We've been popped to the moon! Not only that, but the Realm of Selene!" Dave happily said.

"Dave, you know that was just folklore, and the Moon always fades away at dawn. You aren't actua-" He got interrupted by Dave.

"It may be folklore, but with the circumstances we have, it might be true!" Dave said, still happily.

"Okay." Rupert said.

"Now, c'mon! Let's find that Goddess that knows the way out of here!" Dave said, leading the way.

Meanwhile, the other four are searching for Rupert and Dave.

"I have a gut feeling that Rupert and Dave are at the top of this tree!" Charles said. He then tried climbing the tree. He got some mud on Ellie, though.

"Hey, Charles? Maybe you should've wiped your shoes." Ellie said.

Then, Henry splatted more mud on her.

"And what do you think you're doing?" she asked.

"We should camouflage ourselves so the monster can't find us." Henry signed, while splatting mud on her head.

"How is the look up there, Charlie?" Galeforce asked.

"Can't see them anywhere, general. Wait, what if hairy-scary, evil-weevil, weirdy-wacky beasty thing gets me first?" Charles said.

He then got some leaves and branches to make him look like, well, _branches_. "You know what they say! You can't scare what you can't find! Maybe if I disguise myself as some branches, it won't see me!" Charles happily said, while jumping down. This startled Henry, with him jumping back, making a noise of fear.

"Now the Grab-me Gotcha will never find me!" Charles happily said, while jumping through the fields.

Rupert and Dave were still walking around the "Realm of Selene", when they spot a "Moon Monster" (which is just Charles), and Charles spots the "Grab-me Gotcha" (which is just Rupert and Dave). both parties were startled, and ran away, screaming.

"A giant Moon Fly!" Dave said, scaredly.

"I'm not sure if it was _that_ , but it definitely _did_ spook me.“ Rupert replied.

Meanwhile, Ellie, Henry, and Galeforce are talking.

"I'm telling you, the Grab-me Gotcha is just folklore!" Ellie said, a bit annoyed.

"But you saw it with your own eyes! We gotta get out of here, quick!" Henry signed.

"I'm not moving. No matter what." Ellie said.

"Those two have been at it for a while..." Galeforce said, worryingly.

Then, they saw Rupert and Dave, and Henry and Dave was extremely startled, and Dave pulled Rupert back, and Henry pulled Ellie and Galeforce back. "Henry, don't-!" They then fell on their butts.

"It must be a scary place for the monsters to be scared of us. What now, Rupert?" Dave asked.

"I have no idea." Rupert asked.

"Well, I guess the one thing we're gonna have to do is be very carefuuuuuuullll-!!!!" They both fell down a hole.

Dave looked surprised. Rupert asked, "What is it now?"

"We must be inside Selene's cottage!" Dave happily said, still leading the way.

"Yeah, whatever you say. I'll just follow you, I guess." Rupert calmly said.

"I just hope there aren't any more giant flies." Dave said.

Meanwhile, the other four get to the hole that Rupert and Dave fell down.

"Well, how did I know you were gonna disguise yourselves, too?" Charles asked.

"I told you that there was no monster! It was just scaring yourselves silly!" Ellie said, feeling annoyed.

"I believe that Ellie may be right." Galeforce said.

"Oh yeah? Then where are Rupert and Dave?" Henry signed, then instantly being startled by Dave's calling, jumping up, and shouting in shock.

"Ooooh, Seleeeeeene, where are yoooooooooouuuuu?" Dave was calling out to the goddess.

"Who goes there?" Ellie yelled down the hole.

"Wait a minute, that just might be the goddess!" Dave said to Rupert, then instantly calling out, "Dave goes here!"

"Goodness gracious! It's the Grab-me Gotcha!" Charles shouted in fear, while grabbing onto Galeforce.

"Tell us where you are! I'm ready to go home to my friends! Maybe an autograph, too!" Dave called out again.

"It... talks like Dave." Galeforce said.

"Well, of course it sounds like Dave. You are what you grab, you know." Charles replied.

"And now it wants... us." Henry signed.

"Uh, perhaps we should retreat and think this over." Ellie said.

"Nevermind a retreat! Let's abscond!" Charles said, and everyone ran while screaming.

"The goddess doesn't sound very friendly... Maybe I was wrong about it... Let's go home..." Dave said.

"Right." Rupert calmly said.

"And, since we went really _up_ to get here, we're gonna have to go really _down_ to get home. And we need to get a falling headstart, so we have to go up. A true game of Moon escape chess indeed." Dave said.

"Okay." Rupert calmly said, while following Dave.

Meanwhile, the other four are taking a break.

"I will admit that something strange is going on, but so far the only monsters I have seen are you two." Ellie said, feeling annoyed.

"Oh, come on, Ellie, we're not monsters! We're helping! Besides, we've got one thing on our side, and I think you may know it." Charles said.

"What's that?" Ellie asked.

"Me! I have the most awesome plan to save our pals!" Charles said, happily.

"With this falling headstart, we'll be down and home in no time." Dave said.

"Well, there's the sun. Not sure how delusional you're being, but whatever." Rupert calmly said.

"I'm a bit scared of this, but we must fall. Besides, I wouldn't want to fall without you." Dave said.

"Do you hear that cracking sound?" Rupert asked.

"What do you mean?" Dave asked.

Then they both fell, and they both screamed.

The other four have set up the trap.

"Aw yeah! This epic trap will scare the trousers off that Grab-me Gotcha faster than you can say spaghetti and meatballs!" Charles happily said.

"For the last time, you're not going to catch anything in that ridiculous trap because there's no such thing as a Grab-me Gotcha!" Ellie said, angrily. Then something fell in the trap and startled her. She jumped up from the sound, and Galeforce carried her. "PLEASE! HELP! DON'T LET IT GRAB ME! I SURRENDER! AH! AH! AH!" Galeforce let her go.

"Scaredycat." Henry signed.

"Rupert! It worked! We're home!" Dave said.

"Of course we're home! We were home the entire time!" Rupert said.

"What did you guys do with the monster?" Charles asked them.

"Oh! We left them all on the Moon!" Dave said.

"Moon? What's that all about? Anything you want to explain?" Galeforce asked.

"Yeah! Weren't you grabbed by the Grab-me Gotcha?" Charles said.

"No, but we were chased by all sorts of strange Moon creatures. There was this horrible bearded one with a hat on his head! And a threatening female one with the red equals take warning tactic on it's body! And a great big tall one with almost no features at all! But the worst were the giant bouncing flies with another red equals take warning tactic on it's body, and it had a strange look in it's eyes as well! Man, I am SO GLAD to be home!" Dave said.

"Bouncing, red-warning flies? Nah, it couldn't be." Charles said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And that was my story! Did you like it, you two?" Charles asked.

"I really did! But... I wouldn't _really_ think that I was in the Realm of Selene. I guess that's a bit unrealistic." Dave happily said.

"It was alright." Rupert simply said.

"What about everyone else?" Charles asked.

Henry gave him a thumbs up.

"That story was pretty cool." Ellie said.

"I'm proud that you can make up a story like that on your own. Good on ya, Charlie." Galeforce said.

"Haha, thanks." Charles happily said.

Then, they had a good night's sleep.


End file.
